Paradox
by Ankhazu
Summary: A Neji x OC oneshot fanfic. warning its a long one, guys! Partial songfic, read and see. Hyuuga Neji is plagued with the nightly presence of a succubus and decides to take action. Rated M for language in places and lemon. Please r and r.


His family and friends thought it completely independent and spontaneous for him to leave the village for a few nights. After all, he had been acting strangely recently. It could have been the consecutive number of A-rank and S-rank missions he had had to participate in of late. But, in the mind of Hyuuga Neji, there was no spontaneous nature to his reasoning whatsoever. There was a reason that ran deeper than meagre bloodshed in missions. Although, there had been a lot of blood spilt in the past few months. Maybe a little too much. Enough for everybody to understand his wanting to leave for a while anyway. The fools.

_Oh, oh,_

_One of the Damned…_

_Oh, oh,_

_Part of a plan…_

Yet, however bloody the recent battles had been, that was not the reason for Neji's sudden take of leave. No, no amount of gore could force the loyal Konoha ninja into a sudden rehab state. He had a much darker, ironically unreasonable reason to his rather sudden and unexplained departure.

Her.

_Your cruel device,_

_You're blunt like ice,_

_One look could kill…_

_My pain, your thrill…_

She was the reason he had to leave the village momentarily. Her presence by his bedside every night, unfailing, for days, weeks, months, he had lost count…haunting him, teasing him, conjuring feelings in the darkest depths of his soul that he had considered long dead. It angered him, frustrated him, the fact that She could touch his emotions, his thoughts, his darkest desires, his most terrible fears. There was nowhere She could not reach; from the bowels of the shadowed recesses of his soul to the zenith of his physical pleasure. She teased, scared, caressed, wrung the life out of him, depriving him of sleep and in return providing a rollercoaster of emotion to tantalise his vulnerable body. His succubus.

_Even though it's reached new heights,_

_I rather love the restless nights,_

_It makes me wonder, makes me think,_

_There's more to this, I'm on the brink…_

As he leaped from tree to tree through the dense forests on the outskirts of Konoha, his mind raced with an endless stream of unconscious thoughts; hopes, memories, fears, words, pictures…Her. Her. The bane of his existence, the light of his life. He had to leave the village. It was the only way he could learn to shut Her out of his mind. He needed a release, an escape, liberation from the nightly snare She laid for him. He wanted, needed, longed to break the bonds that bound him to Her whim. Neji knew he needed to concentrate more on his missions – his purpose – or one fateful day he would make one mistake too many. He needed to get this ridiculous distraction dealt with once and for all. So he decided in his desperation that he must leave his home and spend a few nights alone in the forests of Konoha to rid his mind of this confounded female. Hyuuga Neji knew, however, deep down in his heart, that if he thought that staying in the forest for a few nights and using sheer willpower would dismiss his Lady…

He was a fool.

_Back off, back off bitch!  
Down in the gutter dyin' in the ditch,  
You better back off, back off bitch!  
Face of an angel with the love of a witch…_

When he figured that he had travelled far enough, he landed in a small clearing on the banks of a lake. A waterfall nearby penetrated the birdsong-dotted summer air with a gentle roar. Neji observed all with approval. This would be a perfect setting to purge his brain and liberate himself from the shackles this foul temptress had cast upon his body and mind.

_All the hate in your heart  
Will be leaving you blind,  
So bold Motherfucker  
Don't you limit your mind this time…_

Neji cast his eyes to the horizon, which, if he stood atop the waterfall, was visible above the trees. The sun was beginning to set. The time was drawing near. He had been preparing for Her arrival for the few hours he had been in his little oasis of calm. But now, now he felt he was ready. Ready to exorcise his demon. To vanquish his dark angel. To overcome the one weakness of his soul.

As the dusk birdsong submitted to the dominating cries of the creatures of darkness; as the remnants of the bright oranges, pinks and reds of day washed over with the dark, staining inks of nightfall; as the stars were just beginning to light their brave, tiny beacons in the darkening ocean of sky, he lay back on the soft grass by the lake, still warm from the heat of the deceased summer sun, and waited.

Waited for Her.

_There's a darkened sky before me,_

_There's no time to prepare…_

_Salvage a lost horizon,_

_But no regrets from me…_

Many hours passed…Neji had lost track of the time by now. He just lay there, and waited. As everyone knew by Neji's nature, he had always been immensely patient. But now, now he had to have infinite patience. The night dragged on slowly around him; nothing seemed to be in any particular hurry, no matter how much he willed it to. By now, Neji was exhausted; he had worn out his senses trying to detect his temptress.

This was a mistake Hyuuga Neji would be very unlikely to forget for a very long time.

He had been waiting for so long that he was wavering dangerously on the verge of sleep. This feeling was left behind in the dust, however, when the sudden feeling of sweet nausea that was so familiar to him washed over his body in painful, saccharine waves. He knew this feeling, and he knew he had been caught off-guard in a fleeting moment of weakness. To curse his mistake was a waste of breath…

For She was here.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising,  
Don't try to deny what you feel…  
Will you give it to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died…_

She was upon him before he had a chance to get a firm hold of his senses; within a fraction of a second he was helpless. His sense of balance, logic, his surroundings, all alien. All he could feel in his hellish utopia was Her. A cornucopia of emotion, sensation and frustration…he thought he ready?

Now that he thought he had recovered from the initial shock, Neji tried to focus on what he had set out to do in the first place – but this was all in vain. She had already overpowered him…as She always did.

Neji could only watch in captivated horror as his Lady covered his body with Her own, naked as a bone, sliding Her skin over his prone form, teasing him in a haze of painful ecstasy. He surrendered to her caress, taking in the beauty of her exquisite body, revelling in the heat of her bare flesh. Skin as white as leprosy; lips red as lifeblood; hair hung down in a wild silken mane of autumn blush; nipples ripe and rich as poison fruit; and Her eyes, Her eyes feral dark orbs of untamed passion. Twin spheres of power, like two darkened 'rasengans'. His succubus.

_The crew one by one,_

_They drop down dead, two hundred men…_

_She, She Life-in-Death,_

_She lets him live, Her chosen one…_

Neji opened his mouth to speak, to protest, to moan, to mouth words of which the meaning is long lost. He willed her with what remaining sense he had to leave, stay, please, die, live, **go away**…

For the first time, the first time in the many long and tortuous months, She withdrew. And stood before him.

Neji sat up, feeling both the ripping, tearing feeling of her departure, but also release and relief. He looked at her figure, the infinitely, infinitely beautiful figure, standing innocently before him like a child anticipating a scolding. Her six night-feathered wings folded behind her as if she were embarrassed or upset as she turned her sad, sad gaze to meet Neji's confused ivory orbs. She spoke, the temptress, the demon, the……the what? Temptress, demon……the more he stared into her saddened eyes, the childlike stance……the more he felt……that……that……

"_Neji…"_

He started at the sound of her voice; it sounded not like the voice of a human…he could not compare it to any kind of audible sound he knew…it felt like a soft whisper…an aura…if he could put an image to the sound, it would be white rose petals carried over the sea on a clear spring breeze.

"_Neji-San…please…"_

He listened, his gaze never leaving hers.

"…_choose my destiny. Break my heart or make me happy for all eternity. It is your decision, my Lord. Make your wish."_

She inclined her head, awaiting his answer.

Neji was twisted inside. He wanted her, but hated her for it. After all the pain, agony, insomnia that witch had caused him; but the pleasure, bliss, lust-smothered desire she had granted him…he was torn. He held his head in the pain these thoughts were causing him. The cravings that wracked his soul to both dismiss and desire seared his mind in so much pain, it felt as if his bones were being ripped from his flesh. But wait. He had his life purpose to think of above everything else. He was a ninja of the Hyuuga clan. The best. He did not need to concern himself with women. Women were meagre machines for bearing children. But she was no ordinary woman…she was…She was…

…a Goddess.

_I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more, so much more…  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal…_

Neji wrestled with his mind. The two titanic decisions, fighting viscously for supremacy in his brain, wracking the final verdict between them from side to side, mercilessly bearing each other down in a battle of critical thoughts and powerful emotions. He cradled his head in his hands, in pain, torn, stuck. Which path did he want to take? Did he want to spend the rest of his life as a ninja, a Hyuuga ninja, the best; die in battle, an honourable death worthy of the best ninja in Konoha. His name would last for centuries, millennia – everyone would know, respect and honour the name Hyuuga Neji. But…would he be truly happy? Burdened with this wretched cursed seal on his brow, living in submission to the 'superior' blood of the higher family…yet knowing that he was the better ninja? Would he find love, or marry just to create more Hyuugas? More stunted serfs to the higher family? Or did he want a new life; a new journey – with one special woman. No, not woman…Goddess. He could create a new clan of Hyuugas, liberated Hyuugas, Hyuugas that knew no bounds and were not bound to the whim and will of upstart relatives who considered themselves 'superior'……but would his father have wanted that? Would it be honouring his sacrifice, or disgracing it? He removed his hands from his head and focused his thoughts.

"_Father, talk to me. Tell me what to do."_

After a few minutes, he received the answer. He opened his eyes, immediately connecting with hers, a pulse of chakra racing through his internal canals and veins from his heart to unleash his Byakugan. The veins and sinew surfaced abruptly on the skin lining his eyes and temples; the mask of a Hyuuga. She sensed the intrusion into her mind and lifted her saddened, heavy head…the fresh tears of fear lining her eyes; she wore no mask. He ignored the nagging feeling of partial stupidity at not before noticing her tears, rose up to stand, holding his proud head high, his ebony mane streaming behind him in the night air…

…and gave Her his final decision.

_Just by looking though your eyes,_

_He could see the future,_

_Penetrating right in through your mind,_

_Can see your truth, can see your lies…_

Neji approached his lady with no hint of caution, fear or aggression; if his approach could be described, he meagrely carried himself in the way that was he always did – the proud, fearless stride of a Hyuuga.

The Best Hyuuga.

He cleared the distance between himself and her in five strides. By now she had tried to avert his penetrating gaze by pointedly staring at the ground. She knew that he could see through her despite not meeting his piercing look.

You've made your choice now, Hyuuga.

There is no turning back now, Hyuuga.

My decision is final.

Neji looked down at her, Byakugan still activated, his heart pumping the chakra in steady, definite pulses to his head. He knew what he had to do.

He did it for her.

He did it for himself.

He did it for the Hyuuga clan.

He outstretched a heavy, battle–calloused hand to tilt her head up to meet his hardened ivory spheres.

As their eyes met, an emotion passed between them; a fleeting whisper of something distinctive, something unknown…but nevertheless, Neji made his decision known. Leaning down and levelling his face with hers at eye level, he looked her square in the eyes for a few seconds, a silver challenge to her wild dark orbs. Closing his eyes slowly, the twin mercury suns setting on her face, he leaned in…

…and kissed Her.

_Where I was, I had wings, but couldn't fly,_

_Where I was, I had tears I couldn't cry,_

_My emotions, frozen in an icy lake,_

_I couldn't feel them, until the ice began to break…_

His decision had been executed.

His father smiled.

She seemed to weaken under his kiss, although it was only a light kiss, as if her energy had been sapped at the touch of his lips on hers.

Neji had no plan beyond this moment. No strategy or backup plan. No well thought-out scheme to map out the next few minutes of his life. This was no mission. This was a whole new experience; one that he could never hope to decipher the outcome of, even if he could stop Time itself. His mind shut down from here on in, his body taking control. Matter over mind.

Taking advantage of her submissive stance, he deepened the kiss, not forcefully, but subtly, his free hand traversing to bury itself in her lustrous hair. She responded, closing her eyes and bathing in the ecstasy of the moment. They eventually broke the kiss, after what seemed like forever, and gazed into each other's eyes, knowing what had to be done…

_Know it's gonna take some time  
To heal the broken memories  
That another man would need  
Just to survive…_

Neji again broke the lock that they both held on each others eyes, and let the growing feeling inside him fully take over. He had a new desire; a wanting, needing, a growing ache that needed to be eased. She too felt this, and nuzzled his neck desperately, pining, whimpering softly into his smooth skin.

He could stand it no longer.

In a passionate yet controlled discharge of brilliant blue chakra, Neji completely decimated his clothes, leaving him poised over her in his taut, naked glory, Byakugan still activated, and his arousal painfully clear. All that remained in his body was his Konoha forehead protector, with the black bonds of fabric behind it that hid his cursed seal from the world. She saw this, and, with the same care and comforting touch one would use when removing a thorn from a kitten's paw, she slowly untied Neji's forehead protector and began to unwind the long strip of dark material around his head.

_It's only for a while,  
I hope you understand…  
I never wanted this to happen,  
Didn't want to be a man…_

Neji flinched at first, instinctively bringing his hand to his head in defence of his one main weakness. Innocence briefly danced across his eyes, despite his Byakugan. She continued, gently pushing his hand away. He let her remove the cloth completely, totally stupefied by her simple action, his gaze penetrating the ground until all was removed.

He heard the soft jingle of the plate metal as it fell to the ground, followed by the faint sigh emitted from the cloth as it too came to rest upon the earth. Neji looked up, his face the picture of vulnerability, the Byakugan gone. Her eyes, her dark, wild eyes now filled with nothing but compassion and admiration for the jounin crouched helplessly before her, locked with the childlike regard of his pale orbs.

In his head he felt like he wanted to scream as she stroked the green mark on his brow with long, delicate fingers. Her touch was…soothing…he felt as if he had nothing to hide or be ashamed of any longer. These feelings were confirmed when he felt a soft kiss planted on his head over the seal.

_So I hid inside my world,  
I took what I could find,  
I cried when I was lonely,  
I fell down when I was blind…_

That was it for him. This was his limit.

You have nothing to hide now, Hyuuga.

Nothing.

He took advantage of her position over him and nuzzled her breasts, kissing over the flawless, smooth skin, meriting a moan of pleasure from his Lady. He moved up her body, trailing his light kisses over her neck to her waiting lips.

They kissed each other, Neji's hands roaming over her perfect body, for the first time since he could remember taking the dominating role over his Lady. Pushing her onto her back, he covered her body with his own, her heat overwhelming him, making his mind cloud a little in a lazy haze of primal pleasure. His fully hardened arousal pressed painfully into her stomach as he made her feel the full weight of his body, testing and confirming his dominance. She moaned - a sound that was the most beautiful thing Neji later believed he had ever heard.

_And I just feel I can be anything,  
That all I might ever wish to be,  
And fantasize just what I want to be,  
Make my wildest dreams come true…_

She arched her back for him, begging for what she knew they both desired.

To execute his decision.

Neji looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman, no, Goddess beneath him. Her eyes were as wild as ever, gazing up at him with love, admiration and wanting; her lips were slightly parted, moist from his kiss; her pale cheeks were flushed with maiden modesty. His mercury spheres looked upon her with something he thought he could never feel…love.

Real love.

His father had always told him that one day he would find himself a good wife; a wife who could cook, clean, keep a proud house, and most important of all, was fertile. That was all that was needed in a wife, he was told. Now he knew why his mother had always such a hollow look in her eyes whenever she looked upon his father. She did not love him.

But this, this was different. This was real. He knew it. He could see it; and his eyes saw everything.

_Love lives, love dies,  
It's no surprise…  
Love begs, love pleads,  
It's what I need…_

Completely throwing her off-guard, he forcefully pushed his lips to hers, his tongue darting in and out of her sweet-tasting mouth. She tasted like flowers smelled. He then pulled away again and challenged her with his eyes, asking her consent although he and she both knew what was to be done. She turned her head to the side, offering Neji the pale column of flesh of her neck.

Neji leaned into it, slowly, teasing her, letting her feel his hot breath on her skin; nuzzling her neck; before he opened his mouth a fraction…and sunk his teeth into her neck. She cried out, but not in pain; in pleasure…

As he marked her.

Tiny drops of blood ran down her collarbone from the small flesh wound that Neji had created.

This was his vow.

After she had recovered from the light-headedness that this action had incurred, she wasted no time in retaliating. She rose up at him with the speed and unforgiving accuracy of a cobra, locking her teeth around the taut pillar of muscle at Neji's neck, drawing as much blood as he had drawn on her. He moaned in ecstasy, supporting himself with his arms as she draped hers over his shoulders.

This was her vow.

Now that the vows had been taken, the savage marriage ceremony ensued.

_If you've got love in your sights…  
Watch out, love bites…  
Yes it does,  
It will be hell…_

She detached from his neck, laying back down fully on the ground underneath her new master. His blood tricked in a small stream down his chest onto her skin. Its hot touch only added to her burning passion for him as he bore down upon her to lick up the crimson drops from her body. His eyes never left hers for a second; his mercury gaze bore into her ebon spheres unblinkingly.

It was at this moment, with what was left of his sense of reason, that his spiritual self threw its hands up to the sky and cried out for his father's consent.

His father smiled once again.

In a more physical consent for his son's request, the heavens opened above the two lovers…

And it began to rain.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever,  
And we both know hearts can change…  
And it's hard to hold a candle,  
In the cold November rain…_

Neji felt the rain beat down hard over his back; a definite answer. Still not breaking his lock on her eyes, he rose up with his arms so that his Lady could better see the man who was to become her mate; his strong, muscular body shrouded in both moonlight and the seemingly eternal curtain of rain; torrents of the water that looked so much like molten silver under the moon's glare cascading down over the dips and rises of his perfect body…Hyuuga Neji.

Neji lowered his head again to capture her lips in his own; his body re-positioning itself so that his throbbing arousal, dripping with both precum and rainwater, was situated just outside of her hot, wet womanhood.

She sensed it and shrank back a little; despite her previous boldness, she was still a virgin nevertheless, and she was scared. Neji knew this, and ran a hand over her face, nuzzling her cheek and purring softly – a feral gesture of reassurance.

When she seemed to relax a little more, Neji rose up again, and gently, slowly, began to push his hot arousal deep into his mate's flower. He continued to guide himself inside her until he met the resistance of her virginity. He stopped momentarily, leaning in closer to her face. He then, in one movement that seemed to them both to be in slow-motion, he broke the barrier of his fears, his restless nights, her virginity, and finally made her his.

_And I just wanna stay with you,_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever…_

_I don't wanna close my eyes…_

_I don't wanna fall asleep…_

She cried out, in pain this time; and he kissed over her lips, hushing her, soothing her. His eyes still had their tight lock on hers, and somehow gazing into his silver orbs calmed her – she felt that this was right – this was what she wanted.

Sensing that her pain had passed, Neji slowly began to take in how her body felt inside. She was tight, so tight…and so wet for him…all for him. As he too got used to the feeling, he began to move slowly in and out of her, eventually setting up a rhythm, her body rising up to meet his as each thrust. A film of sweat and rainwater built up over their bodies, thickened by the musk of the two lovers as they made love.

Neji's pace began to quicken as his senses went into overdrive; the wonderful feeling of being inside her, the steady beat of the rain on his back, the feel of his body sliding over hers, the heat emitted from both of their bodies; the smell of her musk was driving him insane. He could not hold out much longer until he came in these conditions. Activating the Byakugan, he penetrated her at the same time both with his member and with his eyes.

She too could not take the explosion of sensual catalysts around her, and this final double intrusion into her body sparked her explosive orgasm. She cried out his name as she came hard for him, her inner muscles tightening like a vice over his member. His eyes widened, and he threw his head back to the sky and bayed at the moon through the merciless curtain of rain in ecstasy like a crazed wolf as he shot his scolding seed violently inside his mate, consummating the marriage of Hyuuga and Goddess.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together…_

As the rain still came down in droves upon the newlyweds, Neji looked back down at his mate, his equal, his Lady Hyuuga. His muscles were more tired than they would have been if he had been on a mission that same night. He slowly lowered his body to rest on top of hers, his forehead on hers, his hair hung in a loose curtain around her head, shielding her completely from the rain. He looked down at his mate, realising that she was fast asleep beneath him. She looked so peaceful, contented, happy.

Still buried inside her, he kissed her forehead softly. The rain was beginning to subside now, and for that he was a little thankful for. Neji briefly glanced up at the sky as the last few drops of water fell from the heavens. And, for the first time in a long time…

Hyuuga Neji smiled.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_


End file.
